Lost Memories
by Artemisiea
Summary: Bella and Edward have met somewhere before, in fact, they used to be a couple. They were separated and had their memories wiped clean of each other. However,the fates won't allow their most powerful couple to be split just like that. Post Breaking Dawn


**Summery: Bella and Edward have met somewhere before, in fact, they used to be a couple. In fact, they were separated by the Volturi and had their memories wiped clean of each other. However, the fates won't allow their most powerful couple to be split just like that. [Post-Breaking Dawn]**

**Declaimer: I do not own twilight or anything in it. I just use the idea of the characters.**

The red and black Bugatti Veyron that had now been halted, carried a male who had been going to this school since he was seven years old. This male had smooth bronze hair that lay in multiple directions on his head. His piercing yellow eyes, looking to his left, was now resting upon a magnificent school. It wasn't a palace, but it was a nice enough place to live. Edward, as that was his name, reached over and opened the door, turning the door-handle so it was ninety degrees from where it had been resting previously. The door swung open with a small click and in almost less than a second, Alec was out of the car, taking the keys with him. His bags were already in the school, waiting for him. They had arrived yesterday in the morning from his summer house, as he had been in France yesterday.

The crisp, cool breeze ruffled Edwards's shirt, a creme color with short sleeves. On top of the shirt was a jacket that was a light navy he walked towards the school entrance, a few people walking by, had said hello to him. He responded with a good day, trying to remember their names. He knew that at least one of them were really poor and the other had rich actors as parents. As he drew near to the school entrance, he stopped and glanced up, looking at the window of the room that he had been staying in for the past thirteen years. The room was practically his second home. However, it was always cleaned out the day after he left for break.

Edward's hand grasped the handle to the school building. It had a smooth cool feeling that was nice to the touch. The right door opened and he stepped in, taking in the Swarovski chandelier that hung from the ceiling. It was a priceless chandelier, however, it looked like it might fall, and it had looked like that for the past seven years. Lots of kids were determined to get it to fall because the chandelier was ugly and the other reason was that it was old. No one really liked to look at it except for the poor scholarship kids who got in.

His feet lead him to the front desk which was a few meters from the dangling chandelier. "Hello Ms." He said to the middle-aged woman who was sitting behind the desk. She looked up, her silver earrings jingling from the sudden movement. She looked flushed for a moment and then said, "Hello Mr. Cullen your in your usual room and we have put everything away. Your schedule and text books are on the ornate desk from France that you had asked for last year." Edward nodded, remembering that he had asked a certain company to specially make him a desk because the ones at the school weren't to his taste. "Thanks." He said as he withdrew from the front desk and started heading upstairs.

The sounds of chatter that was in the air, was not noticed by Edward as he walked down the hall towards his room. The chatter had remained not noticed by Edward for so long because he was deep in thought. HIs mind wandered, thinking about the new students and if any of them would actually be interesting. However, a single girl who had been walking in the opposite direction of himself, had bumped into him. With a slight rosy tint flowing into her cheeks, she said to him, "My pardons...I'm new here." Edward patted his clothing, and looked up at her. "Your pardons are well received, however, some people find it very rude." He said before he started to walk off, ignoring her reply.

When he reached his door, he looked at it and grasped it, turning it slowly. The door opened, not creaking because of the well oiled hinges that were on the right side of the door. What was presented to him was a room with a single bed, already made with the finest pure blood red silks that could be made. The bed was also made, not from springs, but it was a very fine temper-bed that allowed for more than sufficient sleep. His dresser, was a deep mahogany color and was already full with his clothing. The french desk that he had specially made, had all of his necessary books and notes that were required for his classes.

He stepped into his room, smelling the freshly cleaned carpet-smelling of lavender and some kind of fruit. Edward walked over to his desk and put his keys into the top left drawer. His left hand reached out and picked up a notebook. Its cover was of a dark leather, this singular notebook, he had gotten from Carlisle a while back. Edwards's mouth twitched as if to hint a ghost of a smile. He set the notebook down with a soft thud, and picked up the stack of papers that were in the center of the desk. One paper was the codes of the school, another, his schedule, and the last set of papers was the PSAT test that he had taken last year. His hand ruffled through the PSAT test book, looking for the percent that he got on it. A ninety seven in a half. He had received a ninety-seven in a half on it. Not the score he was looking for, but it was good enough.

He set down the PSAT papers and the school codes, and looked at his schedule. This year he had Independent Study for Piano, Biology, Geometry, Latin, and Intro to Dark Arts and Life Curses. He had wanted to be with a few more paranormals. A sigh escaped from his mouth and he set down his schedule. He would just have to sit through the classes that had humans in them. Edward moved his leg, and his eyes, that had been wandering, noticed a sticky note. It had said that there were no first period classes today because of a teacher's meeting. First class of the year is with humans. He thought, annoyed.

_Oh well, humans cannot hurt._ Edward thought as he was lying on his bed. _It also cannot hurt if I go and meet a classmate in my year._ He got up, bending down to put on his brown leather shoes. They were from Italy and Alice had gotten them for him when she visited about three weeks ago. With his new shoes on, he walked over to the door, his footsteps ever so quiet, and opened the door, but not without feeling an immediate insatiable . He stumbled, grabbing onto the door handle to steady himself. It had come out of no where, almost like it was simply made, however, he hadn't seen anyone go by and he fed before he arrived, in the neighboring town.

That was the most puzzling thing, however, he ignored it, pushing the thought into the back of his mind. At the moment he had one goal and that was to meet other people in his year.

Edward stepped out into the hallway, looking at the frequently past painting of Le Shuy. It was a beautiful painting that depicted an optical illusion. The illusion was that every time you looked at it you would see something different. His body stayed motionless as he looked at the current picture that was of a cat. Each stroke deliberate and so painfully perfect. Edward smiled at the artwork and turned from it, walking to the room next to his own, knocking. There was a response and a guy named Harvey opened the door.

Edward greeted him and after talking for a little, he told Harvey good by and walked over to dorm room number three, there was no response to his knocking though, so he moved away from that door, and walked over to a bench that was situated by a delicately carved statue. The statue was an artwork showing different icons of different religions. The art was a way of telling the students that this was a multicultural school. He ran his index finger over the cross and got up, deciding to take another try at some of the rooms. He walked diagonally over to the room number five, knocking on the door slowly, making each knock like the artwork that was hanging on the wall across from where he stood.

The door was opened quite forcefully, and a female, with dark brown hair pulled back with a blue ribbon, stood in the door way. After he had taken in the female, he looked past her and looked at her room. It seemed to contain some of the same things as his room did with a bed and a table, however, it also had multiple canvases in disarray. If one was to look at her room it would seem chaotic. He frowned slightly, feeling the insatiable hunger again. The smell was all over the room...and the female. She smiled at him. "Hello. Can I help you?" Her voice floated over the air like bells.

"No, I was just wondering who was here..." He asked trying not to taking in too much air, the hunger clawed at his throat, leaving nothing but a hot sandy texture. Not to mention the undying flames that seemed to crawl up them when he was hungry.

The female nodded and leaned onto the door frame saying, "My name is Bella. A pleasure to meet you. This is my fifth year. They just switched up my room thankfully. This one has a much better view of the sky." He looked at her cautiously, trying to remember if he had ever seen her. However, nothing but flickering fuzzy images came to mind, which was weird because he had perfect memory.

"Well, It is wonderful to meet you Bella, I am also in fifth year, however, I have been here a lot longer than that."

She giggled as she moved to let him into her dorm room, "Would you like to come in? You'll have to excuse the chaos. I was unpacking and have yet to find space for all of my equipment. Edward frowned at the thought. The unmistakeable quench to drink was killing him but he knew that he could live through it. He had to live through it otherwise he wouldn't know what he would do with himself.

"Chaos is ok, in fact, chaos is empowering." He said, trying to live through the pain. He knew by now that he should have left her to her beings but he couldn't do that. Not just yet, something about her just drew him in and he had to figure out what it was. It was something that was simply nagging on his mind, like he knew who she was but he didn't remember. He crossed through the door and into the females room. Trying to smile, he moved so he was next to Bella's desk. It was exactly like the one he had two years ago, before he had asked for the french one. His eyes drifted over to a picture of a cat. The brush strokes were carefully painted, every detail carefully thought over. **"That's really-" **That's all he could say before the bell signaling that they had second period rand and cut him off. He smiled and finished his sentence. **"Its very beautiful. Well that was the bell, I'm going to get my stuff for Bio and I guess I'll see you." **He said, making his way quickly to the door.

**Ok I am truly sorry because I haven't been writing that much. Oh and the other Cullens are already at school, [this includes Renesmee] and all the Cullens have had their memory wiped so its not just Edward and Bella.**

**Unonomus**


End file.
